


Madney one shots

by Hotgitay



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crush, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Drabbles, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Feelings, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kid!Fic, Kids, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Parenthood, Pre-Relationship, Pregnancy, Romance, Secret Relationship, Smut, Soulmates, Suggestive Themes, Swearing, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 100
Words: 6,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: All madney related 💗





	1. ”Do you want me to leave?”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madnephelite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnephelite/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts).



“Do you want me to leave?”Maddie asked him 

She had been visiting him after he’d been stabbed by her ex He looked over at her for a while 

”Stay a little longer”Howie asked Maddie 

She moved closer to him holding his hand


	2. “I swear it won't happen again”

“You made burnt chocolate chip cookies”Maddie shook her head as she watched over her husband 

“So it didn’t turn out like I planned”Howie told his wife he stared ashamedly at the plate of burnt cookies

Maddie took a bite from one morning in delight exclaiming “At least the cookies are edible they could be worse”

 

Howie chuckled ”So they taste good

Maddie smiled at him ”Very good”

“I swear it won’t happen again.”Howie told her holding his hands up in the air as he looked over at his wife


	3. ”I’m not jealous”

“Hands off fella that’s the mother of my child you’re talking to”Howie rushed over to Maddie’s side 

“Babe it’s fine he was just helping me hold my bags” Maddie told her husband her baby bump was growing almost day by day 

“I didn’t mean to cause any trouble”The man said before he left 

“You’re jealous aren’t you?”Maddie asked him

“I’m not jealous”Howie reassures her 


	4. “You can’t keep doing this.”

”We need to help him find a place of his own” Howie mentioned to his fiancee 

”I agree” Maddie told him 

They were discussing how Buck has been taking up space in their new home 

”You can’t keep doing this.”Howie mentioned to Buck 

”Time to spread those wings of yours and move out” Maddie told her brother


	5. “I’m going to take care of you, okay?”

“I hate this”Maddie groaned in between sniffles and coughs 

This was officially one of the worst days of her entire life here she was sick while she was pregnant not to mention she was due to go into labor any day now 

 

“I’m going to take care of you, okay?”Howie told his sick wife

”You know what I would really enjoy right now?”she told him 

”Brooklyn Nine Nine”Howie answered


	6. “You can’t die. Please don’t die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if Maddie had found chimney when he got stabbed and never was found by Doug

She shrieked loudly as she saw him lying on the floor 

“You can’t die. Please don’t die.”Maddie begged as she laid down beside Howies body 

“Maddie”Howie muttered trying to speak but struggling to get the words out 

“I’m here and I’m calling 911”Maddie took out her phone and dialed frantically

“911 what’s your emergency?”The operator asked her

“My friend has been stabbed my friend he’s in critical condition he’s having difficulty breathing he’s going in and out of consciousness please dispatch a unit”Maddie said to the 911 operator whom had taken her call


	7. “You did what?!”

“You did what?!”Maddie screamed at her son 

“I skipped a few classes mom it’s not a big deal”Dylan told his mom 

“Not a big deal Your teachers have been calling me nonstop because you weren’t showing up in any of your classes also you missed a lot of classwork”Maddie was freaking out

“Skipping school is not cool hey that rhymed” Howie chimes in making a dad joke 

“Babe this isn’t the time to be funny”Maddie told her husband 

“You’re grounded”Howie told him earning an eye roll from the teen


	8. “Were you ever going to tell me?”

“I wasn’t positive before but holy cow I’m sure now I think I’m pregnant again”Maddie told him holding up a positive pregnancy test 

 

“Were you ever going to tell me?”Howie asked her taking a look at the positive sign 

“Once I was sure of course”Maddie told him 

“This will be our second Child ”Howie was speechless


	9. “Don’t ask me that.”

“Do you know any good real estate agents?”Maddie asked her fiancé

“Don’t ask me that.”Howie mentioned 

“I’m doing this for Buck”’Maddie told him 

“Now you’ve got my attention”Howie set his eyes on her 

“The sooner we can get him out of here the more fun you and I can have together”Maddie smirked winking at him playfully 

“I like where you’re going with this”Howie smirked


	10. “I might have had a few shots.”

“I might have had a few shots.”Maddie burped as she came closer to her boyfriend 

“I can tell”Howie noted how she seemed more energetic 

She was drunk as a skunk 

“You still love me right?”Maddie asked him

“I’ll always love you”Howie told her


	11. “What’s with the box?”

“What’s with the box?”Maddie asked him 

“A collection of color coded shirts”Howie told her proudly showing off his shirt collection to his girlfriend 

“I’m dating a nerd”Maddie teased him 

“A hot cool nerd you mean”Howie told her


	12. “Say it!”

“Say it!”Howie challenged her

”You are the best husband in the entire universe”Maddie said loudly 

”If I'm the best husband you are the best wife”Howie responded 

Maddie smiled when she heard him say that to her


	13. “I could kiss you right now!”

“I could kiss you right now!”Maddie exclaimed excitedly as her eyes were set on the tv screen 

“A woman after my own heart”Howie said to his girlfriend 

“Die hard is amazing I don’t know why I never watched it before I’m hooked now”Maddie began fangirling to him 

“I told you! I knew you would love it”Howie told her


	14. “Are you done with that?”

“Are you done with that?”The waiter asked them 

Maddie looked over at her husband then down at the plate that still had food on it 

”No do you think you could get us some more of those breadsticks they were absolutely delicious”Howie told him 

”Give me a few minutes”the waiter told the couple 

Maddie was holding on to Howies hand resting it on the table 

”We haven't been out on a date in while”Maddie said


	15. “Are you still awake…?”

“Are you still awake…?”Howie asked his wife 

“The baby won’t stop crying”Maddie was staring over at the crib 

“Tonight’s gonna be a long night”Howie told her 

Maddie agreed “Damn right it will”


	16. “Excuse you?”

“Excuse you?”Maddie did a double take she was out shopping with Howie and their son when she heard a man mutter something derogatory towards her under his breath 

“You heard me watch where you’re going Bitch”  
The man told her almost spitting at her in disgust 

“Leave my wife alone you want to yell at someone go yell at me she’s pregnant she doesn’t need this stress”Howie got in the middle separating the man from Maddie 

”You don't scare me”The man snarled at Howie


	17. “This is all your fault!”

“This is all your fault!”Howie yelled at the tv screen 

“Someone is a little too invested”Maddie quirked at him 

“If he wasn’t an idiot maybe he wouldn't have gotten injured”Howie argues with her 

“You raise a good point”Maddie states


	18. “I shouldn’t be in love with you.”

“I shouldn’t be in love with you.”Maddie yelled at him 

 

“Why not?”Howie questioned her 

“I’m a mess. You can’t love a mess”Maddie told him sadly 

“You are not a mess”Howie told her

“But I am”Maddie said


	19. “I could kill you right now!”

“I could kill you right now!”Maddie groaned frustratedly. 

She and her husband were on a road trip and somehow got lost 

“The directions said to go this way”Howie argues with her

“No They said we should have made a turn earlier we missed that turn”Maddie argued back 

“I’m pretty sure we didn’t miss the turn”Howie replies


	20. “Just admit I’m right.”

“We won the lottery”Howie said in amazement 

Their number had been called as one of the winning lotto numbers 

“Maybe listening to you wasn’t such a bad idea”Maddie told her boyfriend 

“Just admit I’m right.”Howie smiles waiting for her to answer him back in return 

“You’re right”Maddie said


	21. “That doesn’t even make sense.

“That doesn’t even make sense.”Maddie was very confused 

 

“Basically the guy is forcing himself to be in a relationship with someone he doesn’t love all while longing for someone else”Howie explained the music video plot to her 

“You just lost me”Maddie told him 

She was having a hard time keeping track 

“Want me to explain it again?”Howie asked her 

“Please by all means go ahead”She told him


	22. “That’s irrational.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorta inspired after I saw endgame recently

“What were you gonna say?”Howie asked her 

“I love you 3,000”Maddie told her boyfriend 

“That’s irrational.”Howie replies playfully 

“Impossible because I love you 3,000”He told her pulling her in for a quick kiss


	23. “Just pretend to be my date.”

“Just pretend to be my date.”Maddie blurts out

Howie almost choked on his sandwich when she said those words 

“There’s this mini gala event a friend of mine from the call center is throwing and I need a date”Maddie pleaded with Howie

“Only because you asked and because I’d do just about anything for you”Howie told her 

“You are a lifesaver”Maddie leaned over to kiss him on his cheek and hugged him tightly


	24. “Are you really going to leave without asking me the question you’ve been dying to ask me?”

“Are you really going to leave without asking me the question you’ve been dying to ask me?”Maddie asked him 

“Explain this?”Howie asked her pointing at a picture of her with her hair all up high in the sky she looked wild with that hairstyle

“It was the height of fashion for it’s time babe”Maddie told her boyfriend 

“If you say so”Howie replied back as his eyes met hers


	25. “When you love someone, you don’t just stop. Ever. Even when people roll their eyes or call you crazy… even then. Especially then!”

“I’m a daddy again”Howie strolled into the 118 announcing loudly to his friends he looked proud as hell 

The announcement had made his expectant wife blush madly once all eyes became focused on her she looked over at him “You spoiled our surprise”

“When you love someone, you don’t just stop. Ever. Even when people roll their eyes or call you crazy… even then. Especially then!”Howie reminded his wife


	26. “I think I’ve been holding myself from falling in love with you all over again.”

“I look like a whale”Maddie’s baby bump had been getting bigger she was further along in her pregnancy 

 

”You are beautiful”Howie caressed Maddie’s face with a free hand 

“I’m still a whale”Maddie told him not believing him 

 

“I think I’ve been holding myself from falling in love with you all over again”he told her

“Honey every day with you is like paradise you treat me like a queen and love me even with all of my imperfections”Maddie said to him


	27. “I’m not going to apologize for this. Not anymore.”

“I’m not going to apologize for this. Not anymore.”A woman’s angry voice rang out loudly from the tv screen 

Maddie and Howie were having date night 

“This is such a good movie I’m glad you talked me into watching it”Maddie said resting her head on his shoulder 

“Trust the expert Movies are my thing I know what’s good”Howie gave her a playful wink


	28. “That’s almost exactly the opposite of what I meant”

“That’s almost exactly the opposite of what I meant”Maddie told her brother 

“It still wouldn’t have changed the outcome”Buck said

“Maddie’s right”Howie replies staring at his brother in law 

“At least you have my back babe”Maddie said lovingly to her husband


	29. “It must be hard with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line.”

“You come here often?”Howie used an awful pick up line on his girlfriend 

“It must be hard with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line.”Maddie laughed shaking her head 

“I can be smooth when I want to be “He wiggles his brows 

“Mr.Smooth I should start calling you that”Maddie gave him a little smile


	30. “Can I sit here? The other tables are full.”

“Can I sit here? The other tables are full.”Howie asked Maddie 

“Sure I guess”Maddie told him

She was surprise when she ran into him after they went their separate ways after their horrible first date 

“So how you’ve been?”Howie asked her trying to make small talk with her 

“I’ve been good how have you been?”Maddie said looking at him 

“I’ve been good as well”Howie said


	31. “You weren’t supposed to laugh!”

Howie came home from a shift to find the house all messy clothes scattered about along the floors as well as Dylan’s backpack that had been opened papers falling out from the bag as it laid down on the floor 

 

“This was all our sons doing wasn’t it”Howie couldn’t help but laugh

Dylan always had a knack for creating the most funniest situations he was a troublemaker 

 

“You weren’t supposed to laugh!”Maddie told him


	32. “”This is, by far, the dumbest thing you’ve ever done.”

”Maddie Buckley will you marry me?”Howie announced loudly from a megaphone he had gotten some friends involved in helping him plan his proposal

The 118 had been turned into a flower filled paradise that resembled a luxury resort music was playing their song was playing 

 

“This is, by far, the dumbest thing you’ve ever done.”Bobby told him 

”Yes yes a thousand times yes”Maddie told him letting him slip the ring on her finger 

 

Howie pulled her in for a kiss she kissed him back getting lost in him


	33. “I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention.”

“I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention.”Maddie told her husband 

Howie groaned as she woke him with her poking ”I live to please you”he muttered slightly joking 

 

”Im pregnant and I need love so give me love”Maddie pulled the pregnancy card out on him and it worked 

He couldn't say no to her when she looked so cute with her little round baby bump peeking through her pink tank top


	34. “These stars are nothing compared to the ones I’ve seen in your eyes.”

”Oh my God...Is that Tom Cruise?”’Maddie did a double take she could of sworn she just walked past Tom Cruise 

”That was definitely Tom Cruise I've seen all of his movies”Howie told his girlfriend 

The two had gone vacationing in California together and as fate would have it Maddie just had her own celebrity sighting 

”These stars are nothing compared to the ones I’ve seen in your eyes”Howie mentioned to her

”Oh stop it”Maddie hit him on the shoulder bashfully while blushing 

”You are absolutely gorgeous”Howie couldn't help himself around her 


	35. “Before I do this, I need you to know that I have always loved you.”

“Before I do this, I need you to know that I have always loved you.”Howie has left her a voicemail she listened to his voice fill the room 

The 118 had been called out to a huge structure fire at a high school

Maddie replayed it over and over again becoming anxious she just hoped he would be fine


	36. “Did I say that out loud?”

“Did I say that out loud?”Maddis asked 

”You said something about uniforms and vampires”Howie awoke from his slumber when he heard her voice 

”I must have been talking in my sleep”Maddie admitted to him 

This was quite embarrassing for her


	37. “Do you think they could have loved me?”

“Do you think they could have loved me?”Howie asked his girlfriend he told her about his piece of shit father 

“Family is complicated you shouldn’t worry about him no one deserves to be treated like the way he has treated you”Maddie told him looking at him her eyes softening 

“I hate him but there’s this part of me that kind of hopes I make him proud that I’m the son he always wanted”Howie admitted to her


	38. “Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy.

“Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy.”Maddie walks over to Chimney 

“Apparently I’m a criminal mastermind”Howie jokes with her 

The police had been interrogating everyone from the 118 accusing them of planning a robbery together 

“I know you did nothing wrong you’re innocent”Maddie told him 

“They don’t believe a word I say”Howie complained


	39. “How long have you been standing there?”

“How long have you been standing there?”Howie asked his wife 

“Long enough to see you dancing around in your boxers”Maddie said teasing him 

“And what was I dancing to?”Howie quizzed her 

“Footloose you aren’t the only one who knows their stuff”She pokes him


	40. “Have I ever lied to you?”

“Have I ever lied to you?”Dylan asked his mother 

“Yes when you said you were going to a friends house and you weren’t”Maddie scolded him 

“Dad I’m not a liar”The teen looked over at both him and her

“Back me up babe”Maddie states at her husband 

“You haven’t exactly been truthful with us lately young man skipping school sneaking out of the house”Howie said


	41. “Have you lost your fucking mind?”

“Have you lost your fucking mind?”Maddie asked him incredulously 

”If Bobby doesn't come back I guess I'll be staying as Captain permanently I know it sounds crazy ” Howie has confided in her about his new status as interim captain 

”It’s a big change and a completely different rank are you sure you can handle it”She asked him becoming concerned for his wellbeing 

”I have no clue honestly”Howie shrugs


	42. “His ego is so visible; I can almost watch it grow.”

“His ego is so visible; I can almost watch it grow.”Buck complained to his sister 

Howie has replaced Bobby as the captain and he was enjoying the role a little too much 

“Don’t you think you are being too hard on him?”Maddie asked him

Buck scoffed “You should see him in action”


	43. “I am not losing you again!”

“I am not losing you again!”Maddie told him 

“You won’t lose me”Howie tried reassuring her 

“He didn’t hurt you did he?”She asked him 

“Nope just someone whom wanted revenge he was pissed I got yelled at so that was fun”sarcasm heavy in his voice when he mentioned how a man he tried to save went crazy on him

“People can be real awful sometimes”Maddie frowned


	44. “I don’t know why I’m crying.”

“I don’t know why I’m crying.”Maddie began sobbing all over again 

This had been happening for the past few days she rubbed at her growing baby bump 

Her and Howie were having their second child   
Dylan wasn’t an easy pregnancy he was a c section baby she was induced after going into labor early 

Howie tried to comfort her but he had no idea how to help her it hurt him seeing her helpless like that 

“I’ll get you some tissues”He said before coming back with a bunch of tissues handing them to her watching as she cried into the tissues before wiping away her tears


	45. “I had a nightmare about you and I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

“I had a nightmare about you and I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”Maddie told him concern weighing heavily in her voice 

“I’m fine I just had a tough day”Howie told her

“You wanna tell me about it?”She asked him

“There was a little girl burning apartment building when we got there her and her parents had been separated they tried looking for her and couldn’t find her I found her lying on the floor she didn’t make it she was doa”Howie told her sadly 

Maddie hugged him and he hugged her back


	46. “I just need to be alone right now.”

“I just need to be alone right now.”Maddie snapped at him 

Howie moves away from her giving her some space  
but he stayed nearby even though he created some distance between the two of them 

 

“Fucking hormones”Maddie whined rubbing at her baby bump 

She had been having a bad day she was in pain 

Howie didn’t interfere with his wife’s personal space he could tell that she needed it


	47. “When I picture myself happy… It’s with you.”

Howie was surprised when she came to see him at the firehouse

“I wasn’t expecting to see you”He told her a shocked look painted upon his face 

Maddie stood there still hands at her sides as she figured out what she wanted to say to him 

 

“When I picture myself happy… It’s with you.”Maddie told him she had this whole speech planned out after much needed time apart to think about her feelings 

She came to a realization that she loved him and wanted this to never be over she could see herself in a long term relationship with the man


	48. “I made a mistake.”

“I made a mistake.”Howie mentioned he forgot his wallet 

”I’ve got you don't worry”Maddie took hers out showing it to him 

They were ordering some pizza 

He watched as she placed their order with the man at the counter


	49. “I may be an idiot, but I’m your idiot.”

“You added too much now it’s gonna be super spicy”Maddie took a taste of the chilli she had made and her face scrunched up

“I may be an idiot, but I’m your idiot.”Howie said defending himself from his wife 

 

”Spice is always nice”Howie suggested

“Too damn spicy”Maddie muttered rolling her eyes


	50. “I need you to forgive me.”

“I need you to forgive me.” Maddie told him 

Howe never blamed her for him getting stabbed  
but he simply wished it never happened to him 

”I don’t hold any ill will towards you its not your fault”Howie mentioned to her 

”I can't express how sorry I am you didn't deserve this”Maddie apologized again to the man she was falling in love with


	51. “I see the way you look at me when you think I’m not looking.”

“I see the way you look at me when you think I’m not looking.”Maddie told her new friend 

Howie was taken completely by surprise when she called him out on giving her longing gazes 

”How long have you liked me?”She asked him 

”Straight to the point aren't you....well ever since I met you”Howie admitted to her 

Maddie came closer to him ”What if I told you I liked you as well?”

Howie replied ”I’m speechless”


	52. “I think I’m in love with you and that scares me half to death.”

“I think I’m in love with you and that scares me half to death.”Maddie blurted out  
confessing her feelings for him

 

“Trusting people is scary”Howie responded

“I really like you too even when I was with Doug I never really loved him I forced myself to love him I thought he loved me but he obviously didn’t when in actuality I hated him hated how much of a asshole he was”Maddie opened up even more to him 

“I’m scared too I’ve never felt this way about anyone before”Howie told her


	53. “I’m flirting with you.”

“I’m flirting with you.”Howie told his new friend 

“I picked up on that”Maddie gave him a little smile scooting closer to him 

She was showing interest in him she was digging what he had to offer her 

“I like a woman who knows what she wants”Howie said smirking slightly 

Dirty thoughts filling his head 

Maddie was a stunning woman she had it all brains and beauty she challenged him


	54. “I’m not good enough for you.”

“I’m not good enough for you.”Maddie told him 

 

“I have trust issues I’m not good at relationships I’m a mess”Maddie told Howie

Howie leaned over kissing her on her cheek “You are more than enough for me Maddie”

“You’re so sweet to me”Maddie said to him 

“I really don’t deserve a sweet guy like you”She added 

“Hey I’m the one whom doesn’t deserve you look at you you’re a badass”Howie told her


	55. “I fell in love with my best friend.”

“I fell in love with my best friend if you asked me from the moment I met you that we would be where we are today I would’ve said you’re crazy”Howie said to Maddie 

 

“Still together and this is our 30th anniversary”Maddie smiles as she looks at her husband both of their children were grown 

 

“I wouldn't have my life be any other way I get to wake up with you in the morning and fall asleep next to you at night always being by your side”Howie replied 

 

”Neither would I babe”Maddie snuggles up against him


	56. “I’m sorry, what? I keep getting lost in your eyes.”

“I’m sorry, what? I keep getting lost in your eyes.”Howie said to his wife 

”What do you want to order?”Maddie asked him 

The two of them were out on a fancy dinner date 

He was wearing a nice suit and she was wearing a great dress that made her look even more stunning than she already was

”There's so much delicious food here I don't know if I'll be able to order just one thing”Howie mentioned as he read over the menu


	57. “I’m up to the challenge.”

“I’m up to the challenge.”Howie told her 

“Good because we’ve got a long way to go”Maddie told him 

Their son Dylan was getting married and they have been helping out with the wedding planning 

Both Howie and Maddie were devoted parents involved in their kids lives 

 

“Remind me not to seat Tiffany and Mark next to each other they fight like crazy”Maddie told her husband


	58. “I’ve been in love with you my entire life. Ever since the day I first met you.”

“I’ve been in love with you my entire life. Ever since the day I first met you.”Howie tells his wife 

“I always liked you even when I first met you I told buck how cute I thought you were”Maddie tells her husband

“I am pretty lovable”Howie mentions 

“Very lovable indeed”Maddie says to him


	59. “I’m yours.”

“I know what my woman likes”Howie said he had been cooking in the kitchen 

 

“I’m yours.”Maddie tells her boyfriend 

“Yes M’am”Howie salutes her playfully 

 

“This smells fantastic and I’m sure it’s gonna taste as equally good as it smells”Maddie says to him


	60. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to seduce me.”

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to seduce me.”Howie days Maddie was wearing a black nightgown that showed off her figure 

“What if I am?”Maddie said to him moving even closer to her husband 

“You are driving me crazy”Howie eyed her appreciatively she was beyond gorgeous hard to believe that he was married to her 

He asked himself all the time how did he get so lucky to have her in his life


	61. “If you go anywhere near them, you’ll have to deal with me!”

“If you go anywhere near them, you’ll have to deal with me!”Howie told the man trying to break into his home 

“I am calling the police”Maddie says glaring at him her eyes had darkened 

Those words were all the man needed to hear Maddie sent him a deadly glare and he wasn’t t about to be fighting with an angry pregnant woman 

Howie watched as he ran off leaving their house

Hell hath no fury than a woman scorned


	62. “It’s okay to cry…”

“It’s okay to cry…”Maddie reassured her daughter

“He broke up with me”Allison managed to muster out the painful words in between all of her frantic sobbing

“I want to beat this boys ass so badly”Howie tells his wife 

“I don’t need you in jail babe”Maddie Syd to her husband 

“Men can be real jerks”Howie says to his daughter 

“I thought he loved me”Allison says sadly


	63. “What do you mean? It’s exciting!”

“Boy or girl?”Buck questioned his voice heightened with excitement

“Slow your roll”Howie mentions to his brother in law 

“What do you mean? It’s exciting!”Buck says to his brother in law 

”You’re ready to be an uncle” Maddie tells him 

“I’ve been waiting for this to happen”Buck says to her 

 

“Prepare to be on uncle duty whenever we need you”Howie chimes in as he heads off to do the laundry 

“I love having you as a brother”Maddie tells him 

“Our little family is so damn cute”Howie comments watching his wife hug her brother


	64. “Talk to me.”

“Talk to me.”Maddie says to her husband 

”I want to captain a station of my own someday”Howie says to her 

”You really enjoyed being Captain Han didn't you?”Maddie mentions to him 

”I had such a humongous rush of energy for some reason I felt like I had purpose”Howie says to his wife 

”If that's what you want to do go for it”Maddie encouraged him


	65. “Look at me—just breathe, okay?”

“Look at me—just breathe, okay?”How tells her 

 

“What’s happening?”Maddie yelled out unsure of what was going on exactly 

The only thing she could truly be certain of was the fact that she was experiencing antagonizing levels of pain that kept hitting her like waves

“You’re safe”Howie says as he attempted to calm her down 

“Having really bad contractions”Howie says to her


	66. “Look, I don’t have much time, but I wanted to say I love you.”

“Look, I don’t have much time, but I wanted to say I love you.”Howie said to her 

This was bad not good at all the tone in his voice said it all

Next thing she knew Her boyfriend Howie was giving her a kiss on the lips before pulling away heading for the door 

Howie has been called out to an active fire scene that was pretty dangerous 

All that Maddie could do was hope he’d be okay and come back home to her in one piece


	67. “Oh my god! You’re in love with them!”

“Oh my god! You’re in love with them!”buck said in amazement 

Maddie swore up and down repeatedly to her brother that there was nothing going on between her and Howie

“We are just friends”Maddie said in response to him earning a laugh from her brother 

“Want some beers?”Howie asks Buck as he comes back inside after returning from a quick walk 

“Sure man also Maddie would like some water could you please get her a glass of water”Buck says putting his sister on the spot 

“One glass of water coming right up”Howie says heading into the kitchen smiling over at Maddie his eyes locking intensely on hers


	68. “Well, this is where I live.”

“Well, this is where I live.”Howie chuckled anxiously 

“Nice place you’ve got here ...I like it”Maddie mentions giggling a bit 

“I’ve been meaning to repaint the walls”Howie adds in trying to hold the conversation longer

“I can help you”Maddie chimes in 

“I really appreciate the offer”Howie says sincerely 

“That’s what friends are for”Maddie smiles over at him


	69. “We finish it the same way we started—together.”

“If only I could figure out what this one word is ...come on brain think”Howie says staring frustratedly at the crossword puzzle he was trying to complete 

 

“We finish it the same way we started—together.”Maddie tells her boyfriend 

“I’ve got nothing so far”Howie groaned out becoming irritable 

“You’ve got this I have faith in you”Maddie tells her boyfriend 

“The bad seed”The answer had eventually popped into Howies head and he wrote it down 

“I’m so proud of you”Maddie rewards him with a kiss on his cheek


	70. “What are you afraid of?”

“What are you afraid of?”Maddie asked her husband

“You abandoning me just like the way my father did to me”Howie admitted 

“I really hate that man it hurts me seeing how much he has hurt you”Maddie said to him 

“You’ll never hate him as much as I hate him”Howie says darkly


	71. “You are the single best thing that has ever happened to me.”

“You are the single best thing that has ever happened to me.”Howie tells his wife 

“As are you”Maddie smiles kissing him sweetly on his cheek 

“Who needs the lottery when I have you?”Howie says 

Maddie laughed “You are so sweet”


	72. “You deserve so much better.”

“You deserve so much better.”Maddie told him 

“Don’t talk about the amazing woman that I love like that”Howie rests his forehead against hers lovingly giving her kisses 

”God I love you”Maddie says to her husband

”I love you more than you’ll ever know darling”Howie says to her


	73. “You don’t have to stay.”

“You don’t have to stay.”Maddie says to him 

 

“I want to”Howie replies sternly to the love of his 

 

“There’s a difference between staying Because you have to and wanting to stay babe”Maddie tells her husband

“Simpatico minds”Howie chuckled staring at her while she was in her hospital bed 

“She’s beautiful has your eyes”Maddie tells him as she held Allison in her arms


	74. “You don’t know you the way I do.”

“You don’t know you the way I do.”Howie nagged her

“Don’t you think this would be adorable in Dylan’s room?”Maddie asked her husband 

“He’s gonna make you buy him something else I’m warning you”Howie warned her 

“Oh come on it’s a snake he loves snakes”Maddie held up the stuffed toy snake

“He’s a little too old don’t you think?”Howie mentions to his wife 

“You’re never too old”Maddie reasoned with him


	75. “You fainted, straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes”

“You fainted, straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes”Maddie   
told her boyfriend 

”You won't believe the day I've had”Howie said exhausted 

”Get some sleep babe”Maddie said to him gently kissing his cheek 

”God I love you”Howie gave her a kiss before heading off to their bedroom


	76. “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”

“You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”Maddie said to her boyfriend 

“What happened?”Howie gazed up at her 

“Well according to your doctor you died then came back to life on the operating room table”Maddie said to him 

Howie had been exposed to chemicals and had some mild burns in result when he apparently went head on against raging flames 

“You’re shitting me”Howie groaned in disbelief at what his girlfriend had been telling him


	77. “You shouldn’t have even been there!”

“Honey that was one big ass fire I just saw”Howie says walking inside their home 

“You shouldn’t have even been there!”Maddie mustered out between sobs 

Maddie was watching the news when she caught a glimpse of him running into the building like some sort of superhero 

 

“I’m back in one piece it’s okay”Howie tells her as he was suddenly embraced in a tight hug 

“I could have lost you”Maddie says to her husband


	78. “You weren’t supposed to hear that.”

“You weren’t supposed to hear that.”Allison said to her mom

”So you and Dean aren't together anymore?”Maddie asked her daughter 

”It’s complicated”Allison said currently she had just gotten back together with her boyfriend after they agreed on taking a break

”Did he break your heart?”Howie questioned her after eavesdropping on their conversation 

“Nope I’d rather not talk about it”Allison said they just wouldn't understand 


	79. “You’re safe now. I’ve got you.”

“You’re safe now. I’ve got you.”Howie told his girlfriend

He wrapped his arms around her 

Maddie sank into his warm embrace

”I love you”Maddie whispered into his shoulder


	80. “Teach  me?”

“Teach me?”Maddie asked him 

“It’s easy really let me show you”Howie pointed over at the pile of the clothing 

 

“All the colors go together I organize everything by colors because it’s makes things easier for me and I keep track of things better that way”Howie rambled on to his girlfriend

“Be prepared because I have a bunch of pink red black pastel and girly colors”Maddie flirted slightly with her boyfriend 

“Don’t mind if I do”Howie grinned widely


	81. “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?””

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?” ”Howie said to Bobby 

“It’s a little rain a little rain never hurt nobody”Bobby chided his pal 

Howie chuckled “If you say so”

Bobby mentioned “How are things between you and Maddie?”

 

Howie said “You’re gonna be a uncle again”

“Congrats to the two of you”Bobby said to him


	82. “Looks like we’ll be stuck here for a while.”

“Looks like we’ll be stuck here for a while.”Maddie said

The car broke down on the side of the road 

Howie got out and inspected from outside 

“What’s the news doc?”Maddie asked her husband 

“Seems we’ve got a flat tire”Howie said to her


	83. “Just once.”

“Just once.”Howie said to Maddie

“One time and one time only”Maddie said to her husband laying down some ground rules with him very quickly before letting him retreat upon the security of the stage 

“Yes M’am”Howie grinned enthusiastically 

Maddie hugged him 

Maddie watched as he got up on the stage 

Tonight was karaoke night at the bar and Howie wanted to serenade her with their song 

He’s been begging her like crazy and he convinced her to let him sing their song


	84. “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.”Maddie said to her husband 

“It’s comic con babe”Howie said to her 

Howie has dragged his wife to a comic convention

 

“You look good If I may add”Howie complimented

“Thank you”Maddie thanked him


	85. “It’s not what it looks like.”

“It’s not what it looks like.”Howie said to his wife 

“You always end up burning the cookies”Maddie sighed 

“I’ll keep trying to get better”Howie replies 

 

“Well you’re trying and that’s all that matters babe”Maddie says to her husband 

“Plus I’m having fun”Howie added 

“Yes you are “Maddie smiled


	86. “I got you a present.”

“I got you a present.”Maddie said to him 

“”What did you get me?”Howie asked her 

“Open your eyes”Maddie said to her boyfriend 

 

Howie slowly opened his eyes 

”These are for food”Howie chuckles holding up the brand new blue bowl and cooking utensils that came with it

”We can do our own cooking lessons here at home”Maddie said to him 

”You’re gonna be my teacher”Howie said seductively 

“Yes”Maddie winked


	87. “Hey! I was gonna eat that!”

“Alright who ate the piece of chocolate cake from the kitchen counter?”Howie asked 

“Sorry dad I was really hungry”Dylan says to his father 

“Hey! I was gonna eat that!”Howie yells a little at his son 

“Finders keepers”Dylan shrugs 

“You want me to grab you another slice?”Maddie asked her husband 

“Yes please”Howie replies


	88. “See, now, was that so bad?”

“See, now, was that so bad?”Howie said to Buck 

“The guy I’m crushing on won’t even talk to me”Buck said to his friend 

“Me and your sister are gonna go out later”Howie mentioned 

“Is this an invitation?”Buck asked him 

“You’re welcome to join us if you’d like”Howie tells him


	89. “You’re the best part of me.”

“You’re the best part of me.”Maddie tells her husband 

“Frankly my dear you’re wrong”Howie informed her 

“How so?”Maddie asked him 

“I’d be saying that about you”Howie says


	90. “I don’t want to think about what I’d be like without you.”

“Need any help?”Maddie asked her husband 

“I don’t want to think about what I’d be like without you.”Howie said to his wife

 

“Probably be color coding shirts”Maddie teased her husband 

“As if I don’t already do that”Howie says to her 

“Keeps me on my toes having to help you organize and clean the mess you make”Maddie laughed 

“I appreciate you”Howie muttered gratefully


	91. “Can I hold your hand?”

“Can I hold your hand?”Maddie asked her boyfriend 

“Please do”Howie says 

“I could use some extra tender loving”Maddie teased him gently 

“I’m just the man for the job then”Howie replies 

“You sure are”’Maddie said


	92. “Let’s move in together.”

“Let’s move in together.”Maddie suggested to her boyfriend 

“Are you sure you want to do this?”Howie asked her 

“I’m ready to move on with my life”Maddie said 

Howie had been worried ever since Maddie’s abusive ex husband came in and wrecked heir life

“That’s what you want so we’ll do it”Howie replies


	93. “It’s a real shame nobody asked for your opinion.”

“Tell your kid to stop rolling his eyes”Some older woman said to Howie and Maddie 

“It’s a real shame nobody asked for your opinion.”Howie replied darkly 

Maddie stood by his side joining him “Kick rocks while you’re at it”

The lady suddenly walked off angrily that they weren’t disciplining Dylan 

“The nerve of her to tell us how to parent our own child”Howie said to his wife


	94. “What time is it?”

“What time is it?”Maddie asked her husband 

“Fuck I forgot we have a meeting with Allison’s History teacher later”Howie suddenly remembered 

“You want to reschedule it?”Maddie asked him 

“Looks like we will have to”Howie sighed 

He was angry at himself for not remembering 

“Don’t be so hard on yourself babe”Maddie kissed him on his cheek


	95. “Just wait a second.”

“Just wait a second.”Howie said to Maddie 

“What for?”Maddie asked him slightly amused 

“You’ve got something on your face”Howie moved in closer 

“Damn what did I do wrong?”Maddie’s eyes widened a little 

“You messed up your lipstick a little”Howie wipes away some lipstick going off of her lip to the color of her cheek


	96. “Here, let me.”

“This would be so much easier if I had more hands on me”Howie groaned in frustration 

“Here, let me.”Maddie said to Howie 

“You my dear badass wife are a lifesaver”Howie told her 

“Well I do my best”Maddie laughed 

“Seriously thank you”Howie pecked her lips 

“You don’t have to thank me”Maddie said to him


	97. “You’re so cute when you pout like that.”

“You’re so cute when you pout like that.”Maddie said to Howie 

“I am dead”Howie mentioned referring to how tired he was 

“Heavy lifting on the job?”Maddie teased him 

“It’s not funny”Howie replies 

“See I have a sense of humor”Maddie said to him


	98. “Hold me back!”

“I have no idea why he’s so mad at me”Buck whines about Howie 

“Hold me back!”Howie said to Bobby 

“Are you insane?”Buck called out to his sisters boyfriend 

“I’m trying to talk some sense into you Buck”Howie snapped at him 

Bobby got between the two of them 

Bobby was in full on dad mode 

“What happened?”Bobby asked confusedly

“Babe please calm down”Maddie rushed to her boyfriends side

“Just admit that you have feelings for Eddie”Howie said to Buck 

“No me and him are only friends”Buck scoffed at the request from Howie

“Why are you concerned with my brothers love life?”Maddie rose a brow over at Howie 

“I can’t stand watching that Lena woman with Eddie while he and Buck tiptoe around this obvious tension between them”Howie replies 

“Let my brother do what he wants to do babe”Maddie said her hand on her boyfriends arm caressing it lightly


	99. “I don’t care what they said, it doesn’t mean shit!”

“My dad gave me some sob story about wanting to spend time with his prized child”Howie laughed dryly 

 

“I don’t care what they said, it doesn’t mean shit!”Maddie told her husband 

“He wants to see me Maddie”Howie was I. A state of shock 

“Your Dad has hurt you before”Maddie reminded him 

“A part of me wants to let him but I just can’t do this”Howie was stressing over this 

“He’s never cared about me”Howie told her 

“You think he has other reasons?”Maddie asked him 

“Maybe about money”Howie said to him


	100. “I adore you.”

“I adore you.”Howie tells his girlfriend 

“Well I more than adore you”Maddie held his face with a free hand 

“I don’t know what I ever did to deserve you someone as amazing as you”Howie said to her 

“Neither do I”Maddie snuggled up closer to her boyfriend 

“You’re too cute for your own good”Howie said to her


End file.
